ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CyberGirlFan
New Type To me, it seems like Speed would be better as an archetype. Thats what I'm leaning towards. What is the Speed type for? I need to know, so I can determine my answer. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, I agree with your idea of archetype now.--CyberGirlFan 20:01, 23 July 2009 (UTC) * Someone made an "Accel" archetype (in the booster pack The Real Duelist) if you would like to add to that...or you could base your speed monsters on Speed World and Speed Counters. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Nice suggestions--CyberGirlFan 20:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome, I just hate making new types, unless they stand out above the crowd, ya know? And speed is more of a pure adjective, in other words, you can't say, o, he is a Speed, wheere as with Warrior, you can. Anyway, i thank Dmaster for the suggestions of what to do with it as an archetype. He always is such a help. Good luck with you archetype. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 11:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Sure I mean, it's not like I'm SEGA & owen Sonic. Thanks Mick.--CyberGirlFan 17:44, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Fan Fiction (and kind of a hello!) Hi! My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here to the Wikia community. And I've kind of come along your profile after randomly skimming around the "Latest Activity" page. And can you give me a list on some of the cards you created (although I could just check out your contributions...)? Since I'm in somewhat of a good mood today, I'll give you a list of some of the cards I'' created: * Dark Magician Charger * Dark Magician Synchro * Dark Magician Girl Synchro * Synchro Magician of Chaos * Dark Worshiper * Dark Tuningware * Dark Tuner - Celestion * Dark Tuner - Infernal Mirror * Chaos Quasar * Skull Darkfire * Dark Satellite * Dark Gaia Knight, the Force of Darkness * Dark Giant Although that's all I'm going to give you for now, there's plenty more where 'that' came from! ;) Now, about my fan fiction... I've written a story entitled ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, in which it's a crossover fic between and Total Drama Island (in which I am totally'' aware''' that you're not familiar with TDI and/or a big fan of the series whatsoever). Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you in any way, since this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). :( Fortunately, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and it should be out relatively soon. However, I '''''will do some adjusting to it, to try to make it better than the original. Also, is it okay if you leave a message on my talk page, letting me know that you got it? Please, and thank you! :) Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 21:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Update: August 2, 2009 Thanks for your response! And please, just call me Psychid. ;) Oh, and as for the "trying to tease me" thing, I'd rather cal it... playing around, if you know what I mean. X3 Also, I'm really glad that you like my idea for a YGO/TDI fic (unless that's part of you trying to "tease" me). I didn't know you were a fan of TDI! So... who are your most/least favorite campers (Heather would probably be one of your least favorites. X3)? I'd like to know! Anyway, I hope you enjoy my future fic, once it comes out! :) BTW, do you have a FanFiction.Net account (or any other kind of account)? 'Cause if you don't, then I suggest that you get one so that you can subscribe to my story; that way, I don't have to tell you over and over again when I updated it. ;) --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 14:18, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Update: August 3, 2009 Did you get the message I sent you? :\ --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 19:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) FanFiction.Net Account? Out of curiosity, do you have a FanFiction.Net account? :\ Because I certainly have one. Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 22:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) No.--CyberGirlFan 08:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Attributes/Types Link me too them so i can decide. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 17:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC)